


禁果

by SWEETHONEY_boom



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEETHONEY_boom/pseuds/SWEETHONEY_boom
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	禁果

【写在前面：未满18岁的青少年朋友不要模仿这两位啊喂，不要学！】

在高中的日子总是过得特别快，每个人都为了临近的高考、为了自己的未来努力挥洒着青春和汗水，而日子也就在上下浮动地笔尖、教学楼与饭堂之间悄然流逝，甚至你都无从察觉。

夏日的午后，教室里只有“沙沙沙”的翻书声和窗外的知了在叫唤，此起彼伏，但教室里却是无端的沉闷。

张艺兴握着手里的笔写个不停，抽屉里还有两张未做完的试卷，他想着快点刷完，一滴汗珠沿着白净的脸庞滑落在试卷上，手里的笔又快了几分。

“张艺兴，你的书要掉了！”同桌提醒道。

“哦，谢谢你。”张艺兴心不在焉地把桌子腾出一块地方放书，刚刚被打断的思绪纷杂地散落在脑海中。

今天是张艺兴十八岁生日，刚到学校他就收到了同班同学的祝福，无论是真心实意还是客套话，自己的生日有人记得总是让人喜悦。再加上，一大早lay就发消息给他，晚上和他一起庆生，正值青春期的少年除了对必须要在放学之前赶完作业感到烦恼的同时，还有一丝隐秘的期待和欢喜。

两人在一起也有段时间了，虽说lay以前确实是浑了一点，但是自从谈恋爱之后，连打架斗殴这些事情都很少干了，脾性收敛了不少。

虽然他们平时牵牵手、亲亲脸这些事做得很勤快，但是两人相处久了，又都是血气方刚的年纪，难免有些时候会起生理反应，互相磨蹭会儿或者用手解决也都能忍住，从未越过那道界线。一方面是张艺兴还未成年，另一方面lay知道张艺兴以后是要走正路的，参加高考，上大学，找份好工作，他不能在这个节骨眼毁了他。

但是感情往往最难克制，也最容易失控。

晚上，lay带张艺兴在热闹繁华的街道上逛吃逛喝，也没注意时间，玩得晚了，两人找了个星级酒店开了间房。

此时，lay心里是依旧是纠结和矛盾的。

两个人都洗过澡后，相拥着躺在床上，lay的下巴抵在张艺兴刚刚擦干的发间，两个人身上的沐浴露香味都是酒店里的情侣款，暗黄的灯光下，即便是轻微的呼吸声都有了一股缱绻的意味。

由于刚刚洗过澡，张艺兴的脸还是热气腾腾的，嘴唇红得像樱桃，水润，诱人。

lay情不自禁地吻上他的唇，接吻对两人来说并不陌生，张艺兴的眼神很快迷离起来，沉浸在唇齿之间的舔舐和撕咬，不由得把自己的身子贴了过去。

两片唇瓣分离之时，两人的气息都已凌乱，lay的嘴角勾出一道银丝，上面还有一些泽亮的水光。

可以吗？没有人知道，但是他们只想试着再近一点，再近一点……

不知道是谁脑海中的弦最先崩断了，两具精瘦的身躯渐渐缠在一起，lay的一只腿伸进张艺兴的大腿缝，他的手也没闲着，一粒一粒地解开身下的人的睡衣扣，轻轻地抚上白皙的胸膛。

lay一路从嘴唇吻到脖颈，粗重地喘息声喷洒在敏感的脖子上，张艺兴微微瑟缩，放在lay背上的手却箍得越来越紧。

“唔！”

lay的手逐渐往下握住男孩勃起的阴茎上下撸动，被情欲支配的男孩无意识地吐露着话语，仿佛缺水的鱼儿，娇艳的红唇微张着，额间的碎发被汗水打湿黏在皮肤上。

冰凉的唇吻上胸前的朱砂，随之而来的是灼热的舔舐感，酥酥麻麻的感觉前所未有的强烈，他感到脑海中白光一闪，一股白色的精液从他的前端射出，张艺兴被刺激得脚指头都卷了起来，皮肤泛起了粉红色，连声音都带上点羞涩和娇喘。

“lay！嗯……啊……”

他的衣服被人脱落得差不多了，一只干燥温暖的手摸到他的大腿缝，趁着他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，后穴猛地被手指插入进去，一身黏腻的呻吟从嘴里松泄出声，他下意识地想要直起身子，却被人按了回去。

“乖……很快就好了……” lay细心地亲吻着他脸颊两侧的软肉，尤其是酒窝那里，被他舔了一圈，然后又加了两根手指进去。

紧致地穴肉包裹着他的手指，往外推耸，lay知道这还不够，贸然挺进很容易伤到身下的人。

他亲了亲张艺兴的耳垂、鼻尖、眼睛，然后是诱人的红唇，他用舌头舔弄着人的牙关，纠缠着里面的香津小舌。身下的人被他撩拨得全身都变成了粉红色，下体又慢慢硬了起来，他难耐地扭动了自己的身子，纤瘦的双腿缠上lay的腰肢，两个人的下体紧密的贴合在一起。

“你，快点！”张艺兴的声调里带了哭腔。

“这么急？”

lay轻笑一声，抽出手指，将人翻了个身，控制在自己的身躯和床之间，俯身再次吻上他的唇，一只手托住他的下巴，同时，将早已硬得发疼的阴茎挺了进去。

张艺兴脱口而出地呻吟被人堵在了喉咙口，眼泪顺着眼窝流了下来，两只手死死地攥紧了床单。

“艺兴，别哭了……你乖……”

lay贴在他的耳边安慰着他，炽热而黏腻的呼吸洒在他最敏感的位置，入眼一片玫瑰般的粉嫩肌肤，他将男孩脸上的泪痕舔舐干净，浑身绷得僵硬。

逐渐的，刚进入时的痛感被情欲带来的快感所抚慰，张艺兴感觉自己就像身陷一条大船，随着海浪起起伏伏，潮红的脸埋在枕头上，口中含糊不清地呢喃着不知道什么胡话。

lay见身下的男孩眉眼间不再紧皱，于是加快了冲撞的频率，层层的软肉不断收缩吸住他的下体，小穴流出了浑浊的液体，两人结合处不时发出噗嗤地水声，张艺兴被顶弄得向前颠，又被他扯了回来。

张艺兴紧贴着lay炽热的肉体，哪里也去不了，只能无意识地从嘴巴里吐露出几声咿咿呀呀的叫唤，殊不知更加勾起了人的欲望。

“舒不舒服？嗯？这样呢？” lay心底的恶劣因子彻底被激发了出来，他越来越得心应手， 反复顶弄着小穴的敏感位置，每顶一下就引得身下的人不住地颤抖。

“嗯哼，你慢点嘛！慢点啊……”

张艺兴艰难地扭过了身子，用眼神控诉，殊不知这一眼更是一剂催情药，既娇媚又性感。

“你求我？”

lay揽住他的腰，往自己这边压，阴茎随着他的动作进去得更加深了一些，也更加让人情欲难耐，lay这时什么荤话都蹦了出来，羞得人把脸一直埋在枕头里不敢看他，耳尖都是通红的。

一波又一波地快感袭来，张艺兴彻底软了身子，全靠lay支撑着在热浪中摇摆不定，终是受不住了，他带着哭腔求道： “求……求你了……”

软糯地声线传入lay地耳中，尤其那人还用清纯又妩媚的眼睛看着你，lay忍不住暗骂一声：

“艹！你怎么这么甜！我他妈好喜欢你。”

lay压下身子，贴在男孩的耳边，喑哑着嗓子轻声说道：

“我要射进去了哦。”

张艺兴睁大了双眼，无措地摇了摇头，眼睛里染上泪花，小心翼翼地往前面爬，“不，不要，呜呜呜……”

可是，已经晚了。lay抓住他的腰身，一个挺身，白浊的精液全部喷洒在小穴里，张艺兴刺激得身体一抖，前面再次射了精。

“放，放开……嗯啊啊啊……”

他眼神失焦地把头埋在枕头上，脑袋里一片空白，额头析出密密麻麻的汗珠，脸红得像一颗水蜜桃，他喘了几口气，任由lay抱着他去浴室清理身子，索性躺在温暖的怀里，一动不动地沉沉睡去。

“生日快乐呀，艺兴！”

lay亲吻了男孩疲惫的脸庞。


End file.
